


Not Your Typical Santa

by Taran40



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, be warned, there are NO spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taran40/pseuds/Taran40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry go to a costume Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Typical Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Slash Advent Calendar at http://www.kardasi.com/Advent/2003

**Not Your Typical Santa: Just Once**

  


by [Taran](http://www.hpfandom.net/eff/viewuser.php?authoruid=2)  


  
TITLE: Not Your Typical Santa  
AUTHOR: Taran  
DATE: Dec. 7th  
FANDOM: Harry Potter  
PAIRING: SS/HP  
RATING: PG-13  
FEEDBACK: Yes Please!!! taran_swann@yahoo.ca  
DISCLAIMER: *sigh* Not mine. Some nasty, ugly, brilliant woman by the name of J.K. Rowling owns the whole Harry Potter universe. I'm just borrowing for a while, and then I'll send it all back only slightly warped.  
SUMMARY: Severus and Harry go to a costume Christmas party.  
NOTES: Part of the Slash Advent Calendar at http://www.kardasi.com/Advent/2003  
A/N: Thanks to Sher and Chark for beta-ing for me.  
WARNINGS: Be warned, there are NO spoilers!  
ARCHIVING: The Slash Advent Calendar Archive until the end of the fest, then anywhere asked.

 

 

 

Advent Story Dec.7th

Not Your Typical Santa by Taran

 

"Remus Lupin, you are quite possibly the most absurd man I've ever known. I am NOT dressing up as Santy Claws."

Severus Snape was not in a good mood. It was bad enough that he was being forced to go to this ridiculous costume party, but to be forced into playing Santa Claus, well that was taking it a bit too far.

"Come on, Severus. I told everyone else they couldn't go as Santa because I was saving it for you."

"No!" Severus turned to walk away.

"I've already told Harry that you're going as Santa. You know he won't let you back out of it." Remus said with an evil smirk.

Severus stepped up close and leaned in menacingly. "You told my lover what my costume was before even telling me?!"

Remus swallowed hard, leaning away from Severus. "Ah, well... no, but I will tell him if you don't agree to it!"

Severus' gaze narrowed even further as he growled. "Fine. But I get to choose you're costume for the next party."

"Agreed!" Remus beamed up at Severus happily.

Severus started walking away, grumbling under his breath, but turned back to Remus.

"What's Harry going as?" he asked with curiosity.

"Your Elf, of course!" Remus snickered as he hurried out of the hall and returned to the safety of his classroom.

"I hate that man," Severus muttered at Remus' retreating form. "Bloody Santy Claws..."

 

~*~*~*~

"REMUS LUPIN IS A DEAD DOG!"

Harry sat on the bed laughing. Severus had been in the bathroom for the last half hour, putting on his costume, which Lupin had so graciously supplied him with. Severus never took more than 10 minutes to get dressed and Harry would have been worried had he not been so amused by the comments being shouted.

"Oh, calm down Sev! It can't be that bad. It's a long robe, which you wear all the time anyhow!"

Severus stuck his angry red face out the door. His eyes were blazing. Harry had seen the man angry before, but this was worse than his usual sneers and growls. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It would be fine if there WAS a ROBE!"

"What do you mean, 'IF there was a robe'?" Harry was starting to worry.

"I mean -there-is-no-bloody ROBE!!"

"Let's see," Harry asked cautiously.

"No!" Severus ducked his head back in and slammed the door.

"Severus," Harry growled in return, "let me see it! Maybe I can fix it."

Severus ripped open the door hard enough to rattle its hinges and stood in the door seething with rage, his nostrils flaring. Harry's jaw dropped. The costume Severus was wearing resembled no Santa Claus costume Harry had ever seen before.

Severus wore a red, silk shirt with puffy, pirate sleeves, open to the navel, with black tights, and red leather thigh-high boots with white fur trimmings. His hair was tied back and in his white-knuckled grip was a red and black hat.

Harry's mouth began to water as he stared at his lover. His eyes followed every smooth curve of the man's slim body, admiring how the clothes highlighted every sensual point.

"I am not going out in public dressed like a clown!" Severus growled, failing to notice the lust lighting Harry's eyes.

"Clowns are not sexy," Harry said with a wink.

"Sexy? This costume is ridiculous! And so is yours." Severus stepped back to look at Harry. He was wearing a green, silk shirt --also with puffy sleeves-- that was open to the waist the same way as his, and red tights with black leather knee-high boots.

Harry stepped up to him, licking his lips, and placed his hands on Severus' exposed chest, rubbing lightly. When his fingers brushed over Severus' nipples the man inhaled sharply and wrapped his arms around his young lover.

"We'll stay no more than an hour, and then I'm going to rip that costume right off you!" Harry whispered against Severus' lips.

"Promise?" Severus asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Threat!" Harry said, grinning wickedly at Severus. He grabbed Severus' shirt and pulled him into a rough kiss.

"Fine," Severus said as they broke apart, rolling his eyes. "If I must wear this... atrocity, at least I can make a small addition to make it more... me."

"Addition?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Yes." Severus walked away from Harry towards the night stand beside their bed.

"All right, but be quick! We're already late."

Harry leaned over to look at the drawer Severus was rummaging through. "What are you doing?" he asked a little fearfully when he realized it was their 'toy' drawer.

"CRACK"

Harry's jaw dropped as his ears rang from the sound of the whip Severus had pulled from the drawer.

"Oh, no! You are NOT taking the whip!" Harry said in surprised shock.

"Yes, actually, I am." Severus looked at him with a smirk, his eyes glittering playfully.

"No way!"

"Really, Harry. What would Santa be without his whip to keep all his little elves in line?" He gave Harry a seductive look.

"Severus," Harry said as he stepped up to him, his finger pointing in Severus' face, "if you crack that whip once during the party, I'll wrap it around your neck!"

"Ooh! Another promise?" Severus grinned.

"Threat!" Harry again pulled Severus into a hard kiss.

Severus pushed Harry away and tucked the whip into his belt, letting it hang low enough to show brilliantly against his red boots. As they left for the costume Christmas party Remus had organized for the teachers and school alumni, Severus growled, pulling on the silly hat. Harry pulled on his own green hat as Severus closed and locked the door behind them.

"By the way, Sev," Harry asked as he slipped his arm around Severus' waist, "have you come up with a revenge costume for Remus for next year?"

Severus sneered, his arm around Harry's shoulders. "I have a few ideas. I was thinking of perhaps Tarzan's Jane." Harry snickered at the thought of Remus in a loin-cloth dress.

"I had thought of dressing him as a werewolf... but he really doesn't have the personality for that."

Harry burst out laughing as they entered the Great Hall. He felt Severus groan and tense as all eyes turned to stare at them.

"No," Severus said quietly, glaring at Remus who was dressed as a knight in full armour, "I think... just a ...nappy."

Harry turned in to him, muffling his laughter in Severus' shoulder. When he had calmed down, he leaned back in Severus' arms and stared lovingly into the dark, obsidian pools.

"I think... that would be... perfect!" Harry said as his eyes darted down to Severus' smiling red lips. "You're perfect," he whispered as he leaned in and began kissing his lover with deep-rooted passion.

Severus checked his watch as Harry began leading him farther into the room. "One hour," he said with a sigh, but Harry could see the smile hiding in his eyes. His mouth watered with anticipation. He would have to thank Remus later for his choice of costume for them both. For now, he would go through the motions until the hour was up and he could ravish his chosen partner.

This story archived at: [HP Fandom](http://www.hpfandom.net/eff)  


  


<http://www.hpfandom.net/eff/viewstory.php?sid=205>


End file.
